cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Kenmochi
Yuki Kenmochi is one of the main characters of Cutie Honey: The Live. Similar to Miki Saotome, Yuki was involved in Dr. Kisaragi's attempts to bring back his daughter, but Yuki also proved to be a failure and developed a more deranged mind after she was tossed aside and became Sister Yuki. Appearance Yuki appears as a beautiful teenage girl with long dark hair that is usually tied behind her head. After transferring to Shirobara Academy, she changed her hairstyle with less of her hair tied. When put in Panther Claw, she wore back business clothes and wears her hair down. As Sister Yuki, her hair is changed to white and has an outfit similar to Cutie Honey and Sister Miki but her white top features a skirt attached to it and her gloves are tied to her middle finger and diamond shaped rings. After Honey's Honey System is implanted into her and a control charm is used on her Honey System, Yuki assumes a new form called Sister Yuki Snow White where she has a black crystal on her forehead along with white hair extensions and pale skin on her face. A charm covered the Honey System and had a club emblem is on her chest area. Personality Yuki speaks in a polite and proper manner which gives the impression that she is an innocent young lady, however this was merely because of how she was raised by her adoptive parents who tries to control her emotions due to her faulty Honey System. Yuki has a very big fondness of curry and is often seen eating it. However, Yuki also has a stalker and obsessive side when it concerns Honey Kisaragi whom Yuki had fallen for on first sight. As a result Yuki easily gets jealous of anyone who is close to Honey like Seiji. As a result, Yuki would attempt several stunts to keep Honey for herself. This stalker side to Yuki grows to sociopathic levels when Dr. Kisaragi is involved as after finding out that Miki and Honey had the same 'father' as her, Yuki convinced herself that she was his only daughter and that Miki and Honey were only tools. This was because Yuki believed she owed Dr. Kisaragi for curing her illness and allowing her to live like other people would. This single minded devotion had Yuki start on a darker path when Yuji Nakajo/Hikaru revealed to her that Honey was an android with a completed version of the Honey System. Yuki was convinced Dr. Kisaragi created Honey to be her spare parts in order to fix her incomplete Honey System to the point of decapitating Honey in order to get the parts needed to keep Yuki alive after witnessing the traumatizing death of Miki. Upon her capture by Hiromi Tanaka, and being brainwashed to get the Honey System Yuki became a cold servant to Hiromi, if only for a short time. Breaking out of the control reveals that Yuki's mind was further warped who wanted to be the only one who possessed the Honey System and strove to conquer the world. Seeing Honey and any member of Panther Claw who got in the way, caused Yuki to brutally attack them. Honey however could also see that Yuki was in pain upon seeing a tear run down her eye. After being defeated by Honey, Yuki manages to return to her old self and continues to watch over Honey from within her. Abilities and Equipment Compared to Cutie Honey and Sister Miki, Sister Yuki sports a unique fighting style that is able to effortlessly overwhelm Panther Claw executives utilizing Chinese martial arts including the technique Qigong and incorporates ballet-like movements that show elegance but also cruelty towards an enemy. Immense amount of energy was also released during these attacks. Yuki main weapon is a chakram called the Platinum Chakram that possesses an extremely sharp blade and possesses an anti-gravity feature allowing anyone to ride on momentum and slow their falls. Like Miki, Yuki's Honey System is flawed but her finishing move has the Platinum Chakram hover over an opponent's abdomen before slicing through them with a Honey Flash. At first it made toys and objects appear at times and later begins to show a similar to flaw to Miki's drawing in matter and painfully expelling it from her body in a different state. When she was brainwashed by Tanaka, Yuki was given a backup limiter for her Honey System derived from Honey's. This prevented the foreign matter build up and gave her heightened power like short but powerful dashes of speed and with further assistance it put her under Tanaka's control. After becoming Sister Yuki Snow White, her powers were further enhanced adding to her already dangerous fighting style and her Honey Flash sends an opponent to a mental world where Yuki can brutally attack them. History Yuki was once a sickly girl in a hospital diagnosed with an incurable disease. She was approached by Dr. Kisaragi who subjected her to treatment and remodeling in his attempt to bring his daughter back to life while killing her parents. However, Yuki's Honey System proved to be a failure like Miki after a while and was later tossed aside with Yuki given android parents under the Kenmochi name. She spent three years with them until she meets Dr. Kisaragi's completed project Honey Kisaragi. Yuki instantly fell for Honey but easily got jealous of anyone who was close to her and did not like Honey's idea of pairing up with Sister Miki in battle as Yuki believed herself to be Dr. Kisaragi's only daughter and that Honey System was meant for her. Upon Yuki's Honey System starting to fail on her by foreign matter build up, Yuki gained a fear that she would die. Learning from Nakajo that she Honey, and Miki were all created by Dr. Kisaragi, Yuki sought to use Honey's system to complete her own. She did so by turning Honey's classmates on her by revealing her identity as the android Cutie Honey which caused a strife that was only foiled by Honey's only real friend in school Natsuko Aki. When Miki's life was near it's end, Yuki witnessed her untimely end. Fearful that she would end up the same Yuki then decapitated Honey in order to start her upgrade. But before anything could be done, she and Honey were captured by Nakajo and later Tanaka. Tanaka had Honey's System transferred to Yuki as a back-up and made Yuki into her servant after a few trial and errors. Honey was repaired and reactivated, fighting against Yuki now as the maniacal Sister Yuki Snow White. Honey as Rumble Honey fought against Yuki destroying the charm used to control her but Yuki's mind was already twisted beyond comprehension as she killed Tanaka and planned to conquer the world as the only person with the Honey System. Honey notices Yuki's tears and ends the fight with a final Honey Flash absorbing Yuki into her. Yuki later appeared to Seiji in spirit telling him to take care of Honey. TriviaCategory:Characters in Cutie Honey: The Live * Yuki's crush and possessiveness of Honey draws parallels to Sister Jill, more specifically her counterparts from the Cutie Honey rebirth project where Jill was the prototype of Honey. ** This is further enforced when Yuki's Sister Yuki Snow White form bears some small physical similarities to Jill.